The Wolf Among Apocalypse
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: When the mundane world went to hell, the Adversary took advantage of it and tried to imprison all the citizens of Fabletown. However, the Big Bad Wolf and Snow White managed to escape and ran away to Macon. How can they keep their true nature when there are mundies around them, trying to survive just like them?
1. Chapter 1

**When the mundane world went to hell, the Adversary took advance and tried to imprison all the fables of Fabletown. However, the Big Bad Wolf and Snow White managed to escape and ran away to Macon. How can they keep their true nature when there are mundies around them?**

 **I'm not a fan of Crossovers, but… Hell, I HAD to do it XD The Walking Dead was my first Telltale Games Lover e_e, but The Wolf Among Us was definitely my TRUE LOVE XD And I thought.. "What if I mix…? OMG"**

 **And that's how this fic was born.**

 **Haha, I hope you like it!**

 **Don't expect me to update too soon, I have a lot of fics to continue XDD**

 **HERE WE GO!**

 **ALERT: The events of "The Wolf Among Us" never happened in this fic, in "The Walking Dead", we're placing in the Episode 1, got it? Wii, maybe we'll see Faith, Lily, Lawrence… Yupi!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Walking Dead Game nor The Wolf Among Us. They belong to Telltale Games Series e.e And, the cover image is NOT mine either. This belongs to "Bembiann", from deviantart.**

* * *

Episode 1: _Fates that bind_

Part 1: _Here we are_

* * *

How could _that_ happen?

They still couldn't understand it.

They never could understand the _Mundy World_ , but now that place wasn't the mundies' anymore. _Those things_ , suddenly, _coming back_ , for something to bite, eat, swallow and tear the mundies… even their _own_ people. He still remembered the horrible feeling when Snow White's sister, Rose Red, was eaten in front of them.

That wasn't the worst thing: the _Adversary_ came to force each fable to come back to the Homelands like prisoners, of course, if they wanted to live. Many of them accepted, some of them refused, but they were taken anyway.

However, a few of them, like those _two_ , ran away, searching for a better place in the Mundy World.

The _Big Bad Wolf_ and _Snow White_ ran away, with all they had. The old Secretary of the Mayor saved a sword that she kept for a long time, and of course, some things to survive for the moment.

 _That situation would just last a couple of days_ , they hoped.

"Do you think the others will be okay?"

He didn't answer. He wasn't going to lie to her. He didn't want to do it, and he _couldn't_ do it. Anyway, he wasn't sure about anything anymore. Snow looked back at the direction where the building was. That place they used to work. And… the place where she saw her sister being eaten by those monsters. For first time in a while, she felt tears in her eyes.

Bigby Wolf frowned. If there was something he really hated, that was the scent of his friend's tears. It was frustrating to him the way that he always had to smell Snow, no matter how far she was, he still could smell her, he knew her feelings, and now he could sense her sadness, her confusion and fear. He stared at her and tried to say something, but nothing came out from his mouth.

Even, _they couldn't talk_. Those monsters were attracted by the noise, which was why they were hiding in a room of that hotel: _The Open Arms_.

Before they could arrive there; they found bodies of mundies and fables half eaten. The mundies were the ones who came back to life, their partners _didn't_. First, fables _weren't_ humans; second, they discovered that the bites didn't kill them or turn them to those things, in case one of them got bitten, this fable would have the same symptoms that mundies suffered before their death, but fables never died because of the bite; and third, fables could just die in case they were _completely_ eaten by them.

Bigby raised a hand and put it in Snow's shoulder. She looked at him with those icy blue eyes, now full of sorrow. The old Secretary moved towards her friend and rested her head in his shoulder.

"Thanks."

"Why?"

"You're still here." She mumbled. Bigby just nodded in silence. He never was good about using comforting words.

"… We'll have to leave Fabletown."

"What do you mean? Will we go to another city or something?"

"Maybe… maybe the fables that escaped thought the same."

"… Makes sense. People who ran away from The Adversary want to be as far away as possible. From him and everything. Where are we going to…?"

"… I don't know, but we'll leave as soon as we can."

Snow didn't argue about his plans. She just sighed deeply and closed her eyes.

* * *

Snow grabbed the wolf's fur tightly. Bigby had been running through the streets for hours since they woke up. She had a bag with his clothes in it and the supplies they had. She was wearing jeans, a white blouse and sneakers for the road, God, running with heels and skirt didn't sound good, so she decided she needed comfortable clothes.

The wolf suddenly stopped, causing a tight grip and a gasp from Snow.

"What's wrong, Bigby?"

"I smelled mundies. _Normal_ mundies." He explained. "We can't let them see us like this."

"You mean… see _you_ like this."

"Well, when you put it in that way…" He mumbled. "I can smell some medicines from a drugstore. Do you need them?"

"Do the mundy medicines work on us?" She raised an eyebrow when she got out from the wolf's back. She saw Bigby walking to a building and he hid there.

"I don't think so, but… I can smell food too. And obviously we need it. Well, you need it more than me, I can stand it." The fable stared at him in silence, until she nodded.

"What are you going to do with those mundies?" She asked. "You're… not going to kill them or eat them, are you?"

"Come on, Snow." He frowned. "I'm not as bad as everyone says I am." Snow just sighed.

"Ok, I'm sorry. It's just… This situation is overtaking me." Snow pinched her temples.

"Don't worry about it." Bigby turned into a man again, but he was still hidden. "Give me the bag?"

"Uh, sure…" The princess blushed a little.

* * *

Once Bigby turned into a human again and got dreesed, both of them walked through the street, but stopped immediately when they saw many walkers near the Drugstore.

"Shit…"

"Think you can handle them?"

"Yeah." His eyes turned yellow when he showed Snow his claws. "However, do you agree?"

"What do you mean?"

"The mundies can see us, and maybe there are fables around who work for the Adversary. We can't let them catch us."

"Yes… I guess that's true… You can destroy them at your way _only_ when no one is around." Bigby nodded. "Do you smell someone?"

"Just the people that are in the drugstore, that's all."

"Good, then…" Snow pointed the zombies. "Go."

Bigby just obeyed her orders and run towards the undead ones. With his claws, he shredded them into multiples pieces. When the Big Bad Wolf ended his job, he looked at his bloody hands. He frowned.

Snow walked to him.

"Are you okay?" She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"…" He inhaled deeply. He hated the smell of blood, but now… He _really despised_ it. "The smell… It's _nastier_ than before, if you ask me… Kind of… _Rotten._ "

"Oh…" Snow pressed her lips together. "Shall we come?"

"Yeah, but the front entry is blocked." He signalized. "I think we should try the emergency exit."

"Good idea."

* * *

Bigby frowned.

"What's…-"

"Shh…" He cut her off softly. He got close to the door, hearing voices.

" _Did you tell anyone out there who you were, or that you were tied to this place?"_ Bigby recognized a feminine voice in the other side of the exit door.

" _No. I've been sticking to first names for a reason."_

Bigby raised an eyebrow.

"What are they talking about?" Snow asked. She just could hear mumbles.

"I'm not sure of what, but it seems… serious."

Bigby decided that whatever was happening in there, it was not their business. He just needed to protect Snow.

Resolving that in his mind, he knocked the door.

" _What the…?_ "

"Hello? Somebody…?" Snow asked. She knew Bigby wasn't so… sociable.

The Big Bad Wolf assumed that the people inside moved something, or so he heard… They finally opened the door.

There were three in the room. Two adults and a child.

"Oh, she's so pretty!" The little girl exclaimed once she saw Snow.

Bigby suppressed a smile when he saw his friend blink, a little taken aback by the kid.

"Umm, thank you, sweetie."

"Who are you?" The brunette woman asked, distrustful.

"I'm Snow. He's Bigby." The princess smiled. "We were looking for a place to hide for a while…"

"… I'm Carley."

"Name's Lee." The older man placed a hand in the girl's head. "This is Clementine."

"Hi…" She smiled a little.

"Hey there…" Snow kneeled to her level. "How are you doing? Are you okay?"

"Yes… Lee protects me…" Her smiled grew.

Snow looked up to Lee.

"Are you her…?"

"No, I found her in her treehouse. She was by her own."

"Tough girl." Bigby muttered, gaining Snow's attention.

The princess smiled. Bigby told her about his past, how he had to handle himself alone, without his mother and his brothers. Maybe he liked Clementine because of that.

"Anyway… Can we stay?" Snow asked. Lee and Carley exchanged doubtful glances. "Just a few hours. We'll leave later, we won't bother you again." She insisted.

"It's not that you're bothering. The thing is… There are more people in here… And maybe some of them won't like that idea."

"What's the deal? They prefer people dying?" Bigby crossed his arms.

"Well, kinda." Carley smirked. "They're assholes, but… You know."

"We're useful. I have this." Snow showed them her sword.

Both humans gasped.

"Holy shit…"

"Swear."

"Where did you get that?" Asked the brunette.

"I… It's a family thing." She lied.

"Woah… It looks pretty good. You know how to use it?"

"Yes, I attacked those thing with it a couple of hours ago."

"Well, I guess you're right. You people seems very useful." Both Lee and Carley stepped aside to let them in.

Snow smiled and thanked them. Bigby remained silent, examining the room. There was a mattress covered in blood. He frowned.

"Bigby?"

"I'm fine." He replied with a husky voice. "Goddamn, I need a cigarette." He muttered.

The smells were driving him mad.

"Really? You look rather pale… You weren't bit, were you?" Carley frowned.

"No, its… Let's just say Bigby has a sensitive sense of smell." Snow intervened.

"Is that right?" Asked Lee.

"If you ask me, I'm kind of a wolf." He joked.

* * *

"What the fuck?!" Lilly exclaimed when she saw Lee, Carley and Clementine walking out of the other room with two strangers. She stood up and walked to them. "Carley, what the HELL?! You keep letting people get in here without MY permission."

"Well, it's not like the place is yours." Bigby growled.

Lilly frowned.

"Bigby." Snow adverted him in a nagging tone.

"Lilly, they were by their own outside." The brunette reporter replied. "Besides, they could be helpful."

"The hell they…"

"Miss." Snow interrupted her. "Please, we'll be here a couple of hours. Then we'll leave you and your group alone. Please…"

The woman stared at the princess a few seconds, trying to see a hint of lie in her eyes.

"… Fine." She sighed. "But you'll leave later. Understood?"

"Yes." She smiled. "Thank you so much."

"I'm Lilly."

"I'm Snow." She looked for the corner of her eye, expecting Bigby to say something, but he didn't. He kept staring at Lilly with a deep scowl in his face. "And… He's Bigby."

The woman with long brunette hair nodded and kneeled down again to check on his father.

"Well, that was…"

"She acted just like you and the others came here." Completed Carley, looking at Lee.

"Yeah…" He responded in an awkward way.

The reporter noticed it.

"Umm, please excuse us." She said to the newcomers.

"Oh, yes. Of course." The raven haired woman nodded. She grabbed Bigby by his arm and dragged him with her. "Come on… Let's see what can we get and meet the others."

The wolf nodded, but he still could hear Lee and Carley's voices.

" _Look we didn't finished our little chat there. I just want you to know that I'll keep this to myself. Don't worry about it._ "

" _Why would you do that? How can I trust you?"_

" _You don't have to. But I'm just telling you."_

" _Fine… Thanks."_

"In case of something fishy, we could use these gauzes, bandages and disinfectant." Snow's voice made him come back to reality. He looked at her. "We'll just take some of this 'cause this group needs them too."

"Do what you think it's right, Snow. My only priority here is you not getting hurt."

Snow made a face, worried.

"What?"

"That's why those words bother me. You'd do anything to protect me, but you don't care if something happens to you."

"Who cares for the villain, Snow?" Bigby rolled his eyes.

"I _do_ care, Bigby." Snow smiled warmly at him, provoking the Big Bad Wolf's heart stir. "You're my best friend. I don't want to lose you. I _can't_ lose you."

"Then… You should know how I feel, Snow."

She remained silent, staring deeply in to his hazel brown eyes.

"Hey there, lovebirds."

Both of them turned to find a man with moustache and a hat smiling at them.

"I guess Lilly gave you shit back there? We heard everything."

"She's an asshole." Bigby said.

"Ha! I like your attitude." He laughed. "You seem tough, and we need someone like that. I'm Kenny."

"Bigby." He replied shortly.

"Your wife is…?"

"Oh! He's not… He's not my husband." Snow said, embarrassed. "We're just friends. I'm Snow." She blushed a little.

"Oh, shit! I didn't mean to… It's just… Hard not to think about it, you know? You two look so close, so I… Nevermind. Sorry."

"It's fine." Bigby finally said. He was taken aback when the moustache man asked that.

"Do you have kids, Kenny?" Snow asked, trying to forget the last question.

"Yeah, my family is over there." He pointed behind him. Snow noticed a blonde woman and a little brunette boy. "She's Katjaa and Duck."

" _Duck?_ " Bigby smirked.

"Long story, pal." He shook his head. "So… How did you end up here?"

Snow pressed her lips. She was tired of lies, but they didn't have any choice. Besides, it wasn't like mundies were going to believe them.

"We were from New York." Bigby decided to talk.

"Woah, shit! Really? Why did you come here?"

"When this shit started, I guess Snow and I reacted fast and took a jet from an old friend."

"Where's the jet now? We could use it"

Crap.

"I don't think so. We crashed." He said shortly. "We don't want to talk about it, we lost too many people."

"Oh, uhh… I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"Kenny." Lee approached them.

"What's up?"

"Glenn's trapped down at the motor inn."

"Fuck… What do you think we could do?"

"I think Doug is not good around these things, and you've got your family here. I'll take Carley and her dead-eye."

"If that's what you wanna do…"

"Somebody's got to."

"Snow, give me the sword." The sheriff asked to the princess.

"What?" Snow, Lee and Kenny said.

"I could join you if you need help. We can't take any risk, can we?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't mind." Carley walked to them, hearing all the conversation. "They got a sword and it's pretty helpful."

"A sword?" Kenny repeated, shocked.

"Oh, yes. Sorry if I didn't tell you." Snow drew her sword. "It's mine. My family gave it to me." She looked at her friend. "Bigby, you rarely use it. And I could go with them if you…"

"Snow, we talked about this."

"But I'm _not_ helpless." She frowned. "I can take care of myself."

"I know. But right now, I want you to stay here. If I know someone who treats kindly and carefully a child, that's you."

"What do you mean?" Lee asked.

"Snow knows how to take care of a child. You can trust her to take her of…"

"Clementine."

"Yeah, Clementine. So? What do you say?" He asked. Lee seemed pretty insecure.

"Will I stay with the beautiful lady?"

They turned to see Clementine looking back at them.

"I uh…"

"You need to help Glenn, right? I'll be okay." She smiled. "Kenny is here, and the pretty lady is here too. She seems nice."

Lee stayed silent a couple of seconds, considering the fact of leaving Clem in care of Snow and Kenny. He knew the moustache man would take care of her, he had a son and understood what was like protecting a child with his life. On the other hand, Snow seemed really fond of Clementine, even if she met her recently, it was obvious.

It happened just like him.

When Lee met her in her house, he found a bond with her.

Maybe…

"Ok. Please, take care of her."

Snow nodded and sighed, giving her sword to Bigby.

"Good. So, ready to head out?"

Bigby shrugged and Carley nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

 _ **...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! I'm so, so, SO sorry for not updating this! It's just… this is NOT my original language, and I can read lots of fic in English, however, I'm not sure if I have a good redaction…**

 **Anyway, I hope you forgive me… *receives a million of glares*… Ok, ok, I guess you'll forgive me only if I write another chapter XD So…**

 **LET'S START THIS! HERE WE GO!**

 **ALERT: The events of "The Wolf Among Us" never happened in this fic, in "The Walking Dead", we're placing in the Episode 1, got it?**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Walking Dead Game nor The Wolf Among Us. They belong to** _ **Telltale Games Series**_ **e.e And, the cover image is NOT mine either, it belongs to** _ **Bembiann**_ **, from deviantart.**

* * *

Episode 1: _Fates that bind_

Part 2: _Too late_

* * *

Bigby suppressed a growl.

The smell of those things was driving him insane. He already smoked a whole package of his cigarettes in half an hour.

Lee and Carley eyed him sometimes during the walk. Well, they were talking so freely, and he wasn't very thrilled in socializing. Bigby wasn't interested in dealing with mundies. _Humans were hypocrites and a bunch of bastards_. He never liked them, and now that they created their own devastation, why would he like this people? All he wanted was to run away with Snow. The Adversary wouldn't give _him_ up. He _knew_ that the Adversary wanted him because he was a strong fable, one of the most feared monsters in the Homelands.

"Hey, Bigby. We're almost there." The brunette woman eyed him. "Hey… Bigby?"

"I hear you." He shrugged.

Lee glanced at him a few seconds. Bigby seemed less talkative than he thought with them. Well, everyone got secrets, right? They didn't have the right to demand more things from him anyway. He was trying to survive just like them.

"Get down." Bigby frowned.

The two humans decided to trust his words and obeyed. A walked passed from the other side of the corner where they were.

"Shit. What do we do now?"

"Those things are attracted by the noise." Bigby informed them. "So, we shouldn't use your gun to get rid of them, lady." He looked at Carley.

"Then, what…?"

"I guess I'll use Snow's sword." He leaned up to look for something useful. In the wall, there was an axe. "Wait here."

"Woah, wait! You're gonna _fight_ them? Are you crazy?"

"You got a better idea to save your friend?" He raised an eyebrow.

He didn't need their concern. Besides, he wasn't human. Even if one of those things bite him, it wouldn't affect him. So, he was prepared to shred them to pieces.

"We could help each other, you know?" Carley sent him a glare.

"We could, but not right now." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, there's an axe there" He pointed it. "I'm gonna slash some assholes and get it to let you help me."

"You sure you want to do this?" Lee asked him.

"It's fine."

The truth was, Bigby couldn't smell someone _alive_ in the motor inn. They were all… _like that_. But he just couldn't tell Lee and Carley that. It was possible that guy Glenn ran away from the undead ones or… Now he was one of them.

He approached the walker that was closer to him. He raised the sword and tore its head off. Bigby growled at the smell of rotten bodies, then slashed the rest of them. At least, the ones that were bothering.

"You can go out now."

Lee went to pick the axe.

"Well, that will be useful."

"Yes. But where the hell is Glenn?" Carley frowned.

Lee glanced up at the second floor. He silently climbed the stairs to walk to them; when he was close enough, he froze. There were three walkers eating a _body_. Carley followed his gaze and gasped.

"Oh, no… Oh, my God…"

"What?" Bigby questioned.

"It's… It's Glenn."

* * *

"Are you married?"

"No, sweetie. I'm not." She smiled down at Clementine.

The girl frowned.

"I thought you were. With the serious face guy."

Snow laughed at how Clementine nicknamed Bigby, but then she understood what the little girl meant.

"Oh, no… He's my friend."

"But he likes you."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really? And how do you know that, _missy_?" She put her hands of her hips, glaring her playfully. "What makes you think that?"

"I've seen the way he looks at you. It's like my parents used to look at each other. And… He wants to protect you no matter what. Besides, I'm pretty sure you like him too." Clementine smiled. "I don't understand why adults hide their feelings. What's the problem about that?"

Snow sat in front of her.

"Well, Clem… People don't always are straight forward. Sometimes, they are afraid. They fear that maybe…" Her words almost finished with a whisper, remembering some things that she definitely didn't want to talk about. "They could get hurt."

"Why? Mom says love is the most beautiful feeling."

"It is, honey. But, you know? Love is so big, so strong… That if it brings you bad consequences, it could hurt you with the same power that you once felt with love. Or much more."

"Oh." She looked down. "I guess I can understand it. There was a boy in my school that liked me, but I didn't. Do you think I hurt him that bad?"

"That depends." She smiled again. "You're still a child… and kids are tougher than all of us."

Clementine softened her smile and nodded, appreciating Snow's words.

Kenny noticed Lee's arrival. He seemed to have a grim face. Carley went directly to the desk where she left her things and, Bigby was the last to enter.

"Everyone alright?"

The man just sighed.

"We huh… couldn't save Gleen. We were… Too late."

"What?" Kenny was shocked. "He's… Damn." The man with the moustache looked at Lee's guilty expression. "Hey, it wasn't your fault, man. Glenn knew what he was doing. He _knew_ it was a reckless idea, but he _tried_. At least you three are fine, right?"

"Yeah, we had some close calls, but Carley and Bigby are fine.

"Let's see the bright side." Bigby's voice intervened. "His sacrifice wasn't in vain, remember?"

"Yeah… I guess you're right. Glenn left his keys in the car. We found the cans of gas he promised to get for you."

"Well, the kid did his best then."

"Yeah…"

"Bigby, you're back." Snow greeted him with a relieved smile. Bigby softened his frown and nodded. Then, the princess looked at the others. "Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine. But our friend there… didn't make it."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"And things back here?" Questioned Carley once she walked to them.

"Quiet." Kenny shrugged. "Our _friend_ is still in and out over there. He won't survive anymore stress."

"The next order of business is getting those pills out of the pharmacy."

Bigby left the mundies to their business. Snow followed him silently. The wolf gave her sword back.

"It was really helpful, thanks."

"You're welcome." She bit her bottom lip when she saw the bloody stains in the blade. "What… _exactly_ happened?"

"We tried to rescue that guy… whatever his name is, but he was already dead."

"Wow… That's… Sad."

Bigby didn't reply, and Snow didn't argue. She knew Bigby wasn't very fond of humans, and he didn't care if they die or not. That was a little _insensitive_ of him, but Snow accepted him for who he was. She wouldn't change anything. Besides, she was the _ice queen_ back at the _Woodlands_. So, criticizing Bigby would be hypocrite.

The Big Bad Wolf glanced at Lee who went outside with that guy _Doug_. Kenny seemed concentrated in being close to his family in case of any situation. Then, he looked at Lily. The brunette was with his father, who seemed asleep.

"Bigby?"

"What is it?"

"Where will we go after this?"

"… I don't know. We got what we wanted, but then what?"

"I was having the same questions. We can't runaway forever. They'll find us in any second."

"The thing is… We know we'll be caught, but we still don't want to accept our fate."

"I guess we're just denying the inevitable."

Bigby just shrugged. He didn't want to tell her that she could act like a human, then she would be free. The Adversary wanted _him_ because of his power. Of course, he preferred to die instead of working for that bastard and leaving Snow behind.

 _But what could they do_?

"I've got the keys." Lee came back and told Lily.

"Great! God, you're amazing."

Then, the two of them went to find the respective medicines they needed.

Bigby didn't seem calm. He sensed something was _wrong_.

"Hey, you ok? You look sick." Carley walked to them.

"Bigby?" Snow called him, uneasy.

Then, it hit him.

 _That smell_.

" _RRAAHW…!"_

"Snow, your sword…!"

"Oh my God!"

Lily's father, now turned into a zombie, growled at them. Kenny cursed and covered his wife and child from him. Clementine gasped and grabbed Snow by the waist.

Suddenly, a high-pitched ringing distraught them. Bigby groaned, covering his sensitive ears.

 _Fuck, that hurt!_

"Bigby!"

"Get rid of it! Now!"

Snow wanted to move, but Clementine didn't want to let her go. Carley acted fast and shot Larry in the head…

Just in the moment where Lee and Lily got out from the room.

Lily looked at Carley in shock.

"… What have _you_ done?"

* * *

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **I KILLED LARRY! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Ok, I changed a lot the story. Because… I've read SO MANY fics that go in the same direction, the same people die in the EXACT order XD Besides, with our fables' presence, of course the story will change e.e**

 **Some people that died in the game, will die in my fic anyway. It's normal, right? But I'll change some things. Some parts of TWD chapters will stay the same 'cause there's some things I'll write about it later e.e**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked it!**

 **Rossana's Mind.**

 **R &R?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there~**

 **Welcome back to another episode of** _ **The Wolf Among Apocalypse.**_ **Some of you noticed I changed the tittle. It's just… Idk, It didn't fit like I wanted. Anyway, it doesn't change the story XD Have you played TWD: A New Frontier? GOD FUCKING DAMNIT, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO THINK ANYMORE! I don't know what will happen in the future with Clementine's story! What happened to AJ?! If he's dead, I'm going to kill myself. (Kidding)**

 **Well, that's all.**

 **LET'S BEGIN!**

 **ALERT: The events of** _ **The Wolf Among Us**_ **NEVER happened in this fic.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I do NOT own** _ **The Walking Dead Game**_ **nor** _ **The Wolf Among Us**_ **. They belong to** _ **Telltale Games Series**_ **. And the cover image is NOT mine etiher, it belongs to** _ **Bembiann**_ **, from** _ **deviantart**_ **.**

* * *

Episode 1: _Fates that bind_

Part 3: _Stuck with humans_

* * *

"YOU-!"

Lee quickly grabbed Lilly to stop her from hurting the reporter. Kenny came to them, interposing between them and Carley with the two fables.

"Hey! What the fuck is wrong with you?! Do you know what just happened?"

"Fuck you! This bitch… This fucking bitch killed…!" She started sobbing uncontrollably. "Ho-How could you?! I'm going to kill you!"

"Please, miss…" Snow tried talking to her. "You don't understand, you have to calm down or we could be in danger-"

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! Neither of you liked my dad, now you got what you wanted!"

Bigby growled. These idiots were arguing, _shouting_ all over the damn drugstore with the damn alarm on. His sensitive ears couldn't stand it. Snow noticed his behavior, then she looked down to see Clementine's eyes. The girl seemed so scared…

" _Everyone, listen up!_ " she finally raised her voice. The mundies stared at her, surprised. "Clearly, we have an argument here… But, can we do it later? We have to run! NOW! Those things are banging the whole place to get us. Let's move!"

The humans finally obeyed her orders and started grabbing and packing things from everywhere.

"Duck, c'mon baby, time to go…"

"I'm gonna get the truck pulled up 'round back! Honey, take Duck into the office and barricade the living hell out of the door behind me. Doug, when you hear me honking in the alley, start getting people out of here."

"You got it, boss."

"Bigby, Carley, Snow and Lee, you guys make sure our defenses stay up until then!" The four of them nodded. Snow put an arm on Bigby's shoulder.

"You okay?"

"I'll be fine when we get out of here..." he mumbled.

"And Lee, I better take that axe, in case I run into any of them on the way to my truck."

"Here you go."

"That door's not locked anymore!"

Bigby cursed under his breath and pressed his back against the doors. He was a little surprised when Carley and that guy Doug helped him.

"We didn't talk much, but you look like a good guy, Bigby" Doug commented casually.

Bigby sent him the ' _are you fucking serious?'_ glare.

"Doug, if we don't make it through this, you should know-"

He almost groaned. _Why him? Why now? Fucking mundies and their fucking manners and ways of dealing with the apocalypse_.

Something powerful banged the doors, opening them abruptly. Bigby stepped back a little, but he pushed them enough to close the doors one more time.

"Doug, we need your help now! Hurry!"

The man looked between Carley and Bigby, who nodded and let him go.

"Aaaaah!"

A walker grabbed Clementine's leg. Lee ran to her and stepped the head of the creature. Snow helped the girl to stand up.

"You okay, sweetie?"

"Yes… thank you" she shot Lee a relieved smile.

"We should go…"

Bigby understood his boss' look, so he let go and grabbed Carley's wrist.

* * *

 _ **Travelier**_ _ **Motel**_ **.**

Bigby already didn't like the name. He looked at the mundies to know how they were handling this wrecking situation. Doug was putting the corpses away from everyone, so they could feel more comforted with the place. That woman Lily was a fucking mess; sitting in the stairs and mourning her father's death… That couple, Kenny and Katjaa were talking, _probably about their kid_ , he assumed. Those two were so overprotective…

The boy seemed to be trying to cheer Clementine, who seemed deeply down, while Lee was talking to Carley, but both of them were looking at the kids.

The fable had to admit that these mundies had a lot of guts to face danger like that. He used to think that humans were a bunch of cowards.

Well, each one was different. He knew that.

"Bigby?"

His hazelnut eyes met Snow's blue ones.

"We should leave now. They kept their word, now we keep ours."

"Yeah… You're right…"

"… You got attached to that kid." She blushed and smiled.

"You know how I'm with children."

"I've been noticing that for centuries" he joked.

Snow shook her head in amusement and walked to the group. She squeezed her sword tight and cleared her throat, calling everyone's attention. Bigby stood beside her.

"Umm… I just wanna thank you for helping us when you didn't need to. We were pleased to meet you. We'll be leaving now."

"What?" Katjaa gasped.

"You can't leave!"

"No, don't go!"

Clementine grabbed Lee's hand.

"I don't want them to go…"

Lee softened his gaze, then he walked to the pair with a serious expression.

"Do you really have to go?"

"Well…"

"Let's say we're not the associating type." Bigby interrupted. Lee raised an eyebrow.

"So you don't have any plans?" Snow shook her head. "Then, why don't you stay? You two are pretty helpful. Snow, your sword is handy, and Bigby is incredibly strong…" the fables looked at each other, troubled.

 _What can they do?_

They weren't humans. They weren't as weak as them (physically talking). They could suspect and get into trouble. They needed to leave, to get away from mundies and from… the _Adversary_.

 _What if he finds us and his troops hurt them?_ , Snow thought.

"You don't need us…" she mumbled. "Please, don't do this harder for us."

"Alright, let's do this: as long as you don't have a plan nor you don't know where to go, you could stay with us. Deal?"

Bigby furrowed his eyebrows. At night, he could patrol their territory as a wolf and make sure that no one was following them or endangering the group. He could keep Snow safe for a while, without running away all the time… Lee was right. They needed a plan, a better plan, at least.

"We'll stay… _on one condition_." He decided to talk. Snow stared at him, shocked. "I want Snow to be in charge."

Lily stood up, glaring him.

" _Excuse me?_ "

Bigby smirked cruelly at the woman.

"You heard me. Snow knows more than you may think when It comes to these situations. She knows how to keep it cool when things go to hell. Take it or leave it."

If they were going to stay with a group full of humans, it would be with _his_ and _Snow's_ rules.

* * *

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **YESS! It's fucking done!**

 **I know most of you wanted me to put Bigby and Lee in charge, but I just couldn't. It would be too… predictable? Or I just didn't feel like writing that… Idk…**

 **Snow knew how to rule a whole damn town of infuriating fables XD I think she can do it, so she and Bigby can help each other without getting caught on something suspicious.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked it!**

 **See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! Sorry, it took me some time. English is not my original language, so it's harder writing a chapter.**

 **Anyway, I won't take your time!**

 **Let's begin!**

 **ALERT: The events of** _ **The Wolf Among Us**_ **NEVER happened in this fic.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I do NOT own** _ **The Walking Dead Game**_ **nor** _ **The Wolf Among Us**_ **. They belong to** _ **Telltale Games Series**_ **. And the cover image is NOT mine etiher, it belongs to** _ **Bembiann**_ **, from** _ **deviantart**_ **.**

* * *

Episode 1: _Fates that bind_

Part 4: _Night of contemplations_

* * *

Clementine noticed Bigby walking towards Snow and said something she couldn't understand. For some reason, the way they would look out for each other was different from the others.

They've been in the motel for almost a month, and there were no traces of possibilities that things would get any better. Since Snow took charge, everything has been… _awfully_ quiet. Snow gave the rules and they just accepted them. They were safe and logical, plus, it seemed like she knew what to do in this kind of situations, more than anyone.

Lee, Kenny and Bigby were in charge to hunt or get supplies to the group. Doug wasn't so good around the walkers, so, he and Carley took care of the children while the others were out. Sometimes, Carley or Lily accompanied them. Katjaa would always stay in case of an emergency.

Lee and Kenny noticed that Bigby preferred to do some things alone. Every time they went hunting he would disappear for a while, then he would appear with a bunch of food, water or medicine. They were starting to get suspicious, but frankly, they didn't know what to think or say. _Did he make a deal with others to get provisions? did he kill people to get them?_ But, if that would be true, there should be corpses around. People around… any signal.

Whatever it was, Lee and Kenny decided that they wouldn't complain. They were okay and Snow knew how to ration the food. They would last in the Motor inn until the military came.

"Hey, sweetie." Snow approached Clementine "Bigby brought some chalk to you. But don't tell him. He doesn't want anyone to think he has a soft spot for you." The girl smiled in return.

"Does he? He never talks to me, though."

"Bigby doesn't like to be around with so much people." She sighed. "He's been living like this since he was a… child." _cub_ wasn't exactly the right word to choose in that moment. "That's why he doesn't talk to you."

"He talks to Lee and Kenny" she pointed out ", but he talks with you more."

"Of course, he does, Clem. We used to work together." Clementine looked at Bigby for a moment, then at Snow. "Besides, he works with Lee and Kenny, he _has_ to talk to them." _He doesn't have a choice_ , thought Snow with a smirk.

"Thanks. I like the colors of these."

"That's good. Now, I'll take my turn to watch, ok?"

"Ok, bye." She waved her hand with a smile.

* * *

Lee watched the scene from afar. He trusted Snow enough to be with Clementine sometimes. And the girl liked her a lot, too. She was a good boss to the group. Most of the time, he agreed with her rules. Even, she tried to talk with Lily after her recent loss. The woman wasn't over it yet, and she still despised Carley for what she did. Snow wanted to reason with her, but every time she did, Lily would snap at her and kick her out of the room.

"Hey." Bigby's voice startled him. "Snow said you can rest now."

"Oh. Uh, thanks."

The fable nodded silently and headed towards the stairs.

"Hey, wait…" he followed him. The Big Bad Wolf raised an eyebrow, quite confused. The mundies never talked to him without reason. "Can I ask you something?"

"You already did." He smirked.

Lee returned his crooked smile.

"Alright, then." Maybe he wasn't so bad, after all. At least, he had a sense of humor. "Nothing's the matter, but you never talk to us or anything. Most of us are a little curious about you."

Bigby was a little surprised. Yeah, some of them shared some stories during the meal, but he always kept quiet or didn't answer any question. He sighed and he sat on one of the steps of the stairs.

"There's isn't so much to tell about me."

"Aren't you worried about your family?"

"Are you?" he retorted with another question. "You never talk about your family either." He shrugged.

"I don't because I know they're gone." He replied in a somber tone. "Kenny knows it and Carley does too, but I don't have to tell all the group about it."

"Which means, I don't have to tell you either." He frowned.

Lee let out a sigh. Snow told him that Bigby would act like this at first if he tried to talk to him. But he felt that, if Bigby were in their side as a friend (or as a comrade, at least), things would get better for the group.

"Then why do you always get more supplies than us? It's not that you're doing a bad job… It's just…"

"Strange?" He guessed. "You don't have to worry about me. I won't do anything that could threat the group." _Yet_ , he thought. Bigby noticed that Lee didn't look convinced about his words. He sighed. "If you want to know that bad, I'll be honest with you." After a brief pause, he talked. "You wanted to know about my family, right? Well, I don't have one to return to. My brothers never payed attention to me. They left, and when… when my mother died, I was still so young…" A dark grin appeared in his features. "I learnt the hard way to survive. So, if there's someone with enough experience about endurance during a hard time, that's me. I know how to deal with this." He paused. "… Snow's the only family I've got left."

"… Jesus… I'm so sorry, Bigby."

"It's fine. That was… a _long_ time ago." _Centuries ago_. "If you wanna know my secret so bad, I'll tell you." Lee raised an eyebrow and sat beside him. "I have more supplies somewhere in the woods. I buried it so I could pick them when they're necessary. So, there's no need to worry about the food or medicine. I've got it covered. Even if there are bandits, they won't be able to find it. They're not smart enough."

The truth was, he got that idea a few weeks ago and Snow approved it... and those damn provisions were _so_ far away... so deep in the woods… the only way he could reach them at time, it would be if he was in his wolf form. That was why he always went out alone.

"That's… brilliant. Yeah, it is. But, is it okay to not to tell to the group?"

"Why? The most important thing is that we don't have to worry about supplies for a while." Even if they run out of it, he could hunt some animals. It wouldn't be hard for the Big Bad Wolf. "My abilities don't matter."

"But they do. Your skills are useful. That really was a smart idea."

"Maybe, but I still don't want the group to find out. No offense, but I don't want any of you interfering in my ways."

"If that's what you want, then I won't tell anyone about this."

Bigby softened the frown of this face. Lee wasn't a bad guy. Frankly, he almost looked like a caring parent to Clementine. He had wise decisions with Snow. He could say that both of them were good at taking charge of things.

"Thanks, then."

"Of course. Now, I'm gonna send Clementine to sleep."

"Go ahead."

Bigby relaxed his shoulders and let out a sigh. He didn't even realize he was holding it. He looked up to see Snow waving her goodbyes to every one of the group. Once they were sure all of them were sleeping, Bigby stood up.

"Snow."

"Is it time?"

"Yeah."

"Then go. Just… be careful."

He nodded and went to his room. He quickly got undressed and turned into a werewolf. Once he got out of the motor inn, he ended turning into a whole wolf. That was something he did during some nights. When Snow took watches in the night, he would go out to kill some walkers and some bandits too. The thieves seemed more dangerous than the things eating people. So, every time he spotted bandits nearby, he disposed of them.

However, when he went further through the woods, he smelled something.

Or someone.

A f _able_.

He had smelled it before, but he had never met him/her. It was a mix of blood, dirt and mirrors.

He silently followed it, but, in a matter of seconds, it faded. They were traces because of the smell, but the Big Bad Wolf was sure that the fable wasn't there anymore.

But he was sure of something: he didn't like where this was going.

* * *

 _End of episode 1_

* * *

 **Well, that's it! You could say, it's the end of CHAPTER 1 of this Xover..**

 **I wanted to bond Lee and Bigby a little, it would be awesome if they are friends, right?**

 **I'm gonna bring some character from TWAU too, don't worry. Maybe in two or three chapters, I'm not sure…**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked it!**

 **Rossana.**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
